Noche sin melodía
by Yoana Spiegel
Summary: Creyó que sería el adiós para siempre, pero no fue así. Descubrió al ser de su interior en sueños. Sin embargo, el otro tipo destrozaba los deseos de despertar con sus suaves besos. Yaoi.


**Noche sin melodía**

**Por **Yoana Spiegel

**Disclaimer: **Bleach y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Tite Kubo y a los demás que posean los derechos. Fanfic hecho sin ánimos de lucro.

**Advertencias: **Yaoi. Spoilers del capítulo 420 del manga.

El eco de mis pasos resonó por todo el lugar, un sonido extraño que los dos deseamos oír, pues acababa por instantes el incómodo y frío silencio que inundaba todo mi interior desde aquel día. Mi mente, a veces perdiéndose en aquel mar de recuerdos, añoraba escuchar nuevamente las palabras que habían hecho que mi corazón latiera con fuerza e ímpetu como nunca.

Esas palabras llenas de sinceridad y de algo parecido al cariño, dichas por él, que convivió conmigo desde que mi vida dio un giro bruscamente rápido, despertó en mí ese espíritu de lucha, que me serviría para proteger a las personas que quiero, por las que daría mi vida sin titubear mil veces si fuera necesario. Y ahora que él volvió, le pediría con el corazón en la mano que las repitiera para mí.

Me senté junto a él, lentamente y sin hacer ruido, pues le disgustaba enormemente que yo llegara haciendo un escándalo. Sin embargo, los dos supimos que pronto, eso ya no iba a suceder más. Miró fijamente como las blancas nubes recorrían el cielo verticalmente. Nacían las bellas flores y ascendían como pétalos danzando con el viento de verano.

Fingió ignorarme. Era un alma que trataba de no sentir. Le resultaba doloroso tenerme cerca. Yo lo supe, pero no era el momento para darle gusto. No después de escuchar la confesión que me devolvió las ganas de seguir viviendo por los míos.

La mirada ausente, su eterno deseo, el semblante del ahora joven, me provocaba desear tenerlo siempre a mi lado, para mí. Lo sé, todo era muy raro. Tener esa clase de sentimientos por él, una parte de mí, era cosas de locos. ¿Me importaba acaso toda esa basura? No. Que todo se fuese al demonio.

Cabellos castaños de él ondeaban con la brisa, que le daban un aire de misterio. Sus pensamientos eran una incógnita para mí, no era del tipo de personas que con sólo una mirada sabes su pasado, presente y futuro. Me acerqué mas a él, manteniendo una distancia prudente. Después de varios minutos ahogándonos en silencio, me decidí a hablar, aunque mi corazón latiera con un ritmo vigoroso. Nuestras miradas no se cruzaron, pues ninguno de los dos tuvo el valor. Lo reconozco.

—El agua se ha ido —fue lo primero que se me ocurrió decir, él lugar estaba seco de nuevo. Era gratificante, pues me sentía incómodo dentro del agua.

—Lo has notado —el castaño hizo una pausa, hundiéndose momentáneamente en los recuerdos de cristal—. Desde el momento en que la espada atravesó tu pecho.

En un segundo, como un molesto flashazo, la imagen de el otro, el de piel y cabellos blancos, cruzó mi mente. Fue rápido, pero el corazón me dio un brinco dentro del pecho.

—¿En dónde esta él? Claro, no es que me interese —y así era, él se ganó que no quisiera verlo nunca más.

—Estará por ahí, quizás. Es un pequeño bastardo corriendo de un lado a otro. Es exasperante.

—Lo bueno es que ya no estás con... bueno, junto... ¿fusionado? con él.

Sonrió débilmente a mis palabras, e imité el gesto.

Las nubes siguieron su camino, los edificios volvieron a llegar al infinito y la tristeza ya no existía en mi pequeña utopía. Todo se transformó en una especie de lugar que me hizo soñar inconcientemente, un momento donde sólo éramos tres, pero al fin y al cabo uno.

Creí que no volvería a mi interior, que nunca más vería a Zangetsu, del rostro jovial y expresión seria. Aquello fue un adiós por el que tuve que pasar, si quería acabar de una vez por todas con la fuente de mi desgracia. Me tenía confundido: ¿por qué regresé a mi interior? ¿Por qué Zangetsu estaba de vuelta, si ya no lo poseía?

—¿Qué sucede, Ichigo? —por fin sus ojos azules miraban a los míos, y me llené de dicha.

—Sólo pensaba en lo que dijiste.

—Algún día olvidarás todo eso, y créeme, pierdes el tiempo. Te harás daño.

—Estás equivocado. Reviviste mi alma, estoy agradecido. Un nuevo sentimiento nació... —el rostro de Zangetsu mostraba una expresión de sorpresa. Quizás no esperaba esa respuesta.

—Me niego a escuchar de qué se trata.

Y de nuevo miraba al vacío, ignorándome. Di un gran suspiro, contuve por unos momentos el aire en mis pulmones y después exhalé sonoramente. Tomé su mentón e hice que girara el rostro hacia mí. Su mirada me cautivó cuando los ojos azules me observaron. Con lentitud, me aproximé a él —pensando en la locura que haría—, sentí su aliento contra mi piel y antes de que "eso" pasara, le susurré algo que tranquilizó su semblante.

—Tú sabes muy bien de qué se trata.

Nos besamos en silencio. Mis labios saborearon a los suyos suavemente. Los segundos se volvieron eternos. Cumplimos con el propósito del juego que ambos iniciamos: dijimos la verdad a medias, sin pistas, para que el otro la decifrara. Era real, algo que curaba mi desgarrado corazón. Después de mucho tiempo, el fuego volvió a encender mi espíritu.

Pero los dos presentimos lo que pasaría a continuación, pues él rodeó mi cuello con sus brazos y yo lo atraje a mí, el momento estaba cerca. El oxígeno faltó, así que nos separamos. No hubo tristeza ni despedidas. Sólo un pequeño gesto en el que él y yo sellábamos el sentimiento que con el tiempo quedaría enterrado.

Colocó la mano en mi pecho, donde mi corazón latía con ímpetu.

—Sigo aquí. Para siempre.

Y de un momento a otro, todo empezó a desvanecerse.

Cerré mis ojos lentamente, dejando que las tinieblas me envolvieran, la noche sin melodía se hizo presente. A lo lejos, sonidos reconfortantes se oían repetidas veces. Mi cuerpo empezó a sentirse caliente y presionado por alguna fuerza extraña. Un segundo y abrí los ojos.

El lugar era iluminado por una luz tenue que no lastimó mis ojos. Los tonos verdosos estaban opacos con la poca luz. Dejé de observar el lugar —que conocía muy bien y olía a incienso— para fijarme en los ojos grisáceos de la persona que estaba acostado sobre mí. "El calor y la presión que sentí fue por culpa de este tipo" pensé. Y su voz me sacó de mi ensoñación.

—¿Kurosaki-san?

—¿Qué?

—Has soñado con él. De nuevo —Urahara-san jugueteaba con mi cabello, yo observaba con atención las grietas del techo.

—No puedo evitarlo.

—Si no te estoy reprochando nada, es sólo que... —me besó, con lentitud y parsimonia, entre lo que besaba mis labios, salió la frase que nunca me gustó oír, más sin embargo nunca negaba su veracidad—. Ahora estás conmigo, trata de enfocarte en mí cuando... ah, tú sabes.

—Lo haré. Trataré.

—Eso no me convence mucho. Este guapo, joven y sexy tendero algún día se hartará de todo eso.

—¿Es acaso cierto todo lo que acabas de decir?

—No... bueno, lo de guapo, joven y sexy tendero, sí. Lo demás tal vez nunca pasará. Y ahora cállate, no hay que despertar a los demás —estiró la mano y apagó la pequeña lámpara que iluminaba la habitación. Todo quedó a oscuras.

—Como si me importara. Que se vaya todo al infierno.

Y por un segundo, olvidé lo doloroso de aquel adiós. Pero el fuego seguía ardiendo, mi alma vivía nuevamente en la noche sin melodía.

_**Fin.**_


End file.
